All Because Of A Daisy Chain POTC Next Gen FF
by The Tortuga Wench
Summary: CONTAINS AWE SPOILERS! Its basically about William Turner the third, AKA Willabeth's son, and his journey in life after everything goes back to normal. Just a next generation fanfic. R&R! Peace out! xD
1. Chapter 1 Welcome To Tortuga

Hey, here's my first POTC fanfiction

Hey, here's my first POTC fanfiction. I've only just joined this site so I hope I get on OK. :)

This fic is a Next Generation Fanfic, called All Because Of A Daisy Chain. Its about Willabeth's son, William Turner (the third) and other characters I may make up and introduce, along with some old faces (Jack, Will, Elizabeth, ect.)

It's a mix action/adventure/romance.

I hope you like it!

I do not own any of the POTC franchise. Characters and actors all belong to Disney.

:)

Chapter 1 – Welcome To Tortuga

"Welcome, my son, to Tortuga!" said Elizabeth Turner to her twelve year old son.

Even the saddest of men would crack a smile at the look on William Turner's face after those five words. His face split into pure delight and the most broad and momentous grin Elizabeth had ever seen him bear.

"Wow, the pirate island!" shouted William in excitement and disbelief. It was the place he had most desired to go all of his life. He was fascinated by pirates, and as his parents were once the very same, he was almost inspired the very day he was born.

"Come on, William," said Will, his father, as he patted his son on the back and and led him along to the old inn they would be staying in those next few days.

"It's not exactly the most luxurious holiday spot, Will," muttered Elizabeth to her husband under her breath.

"William wanted to go," he replied, "And I suppose we _do_ need to catch up on everything," he finished, and turned to kiss her softly on her lips.

She smiled.

"Oh, the things you'd do for your family, Will," she said, her deep brown eyes meeting his.

"Well, I'm lucky. I have the best family I could wish for…and if it weren't for you I'd still be roaming the seven seas and beyond as the captain of the Flying Dutchman. I'm trying to spend as much time with my family as possible…because, I, unlike lots of men, have the freedom to be with my family." He turned back round with a small speck of a smile, and followed his son up to the Olde Inn, to which he was skipping up the path to merrily.

Inside the Olde Inn was pure madness. There were pirates all over the place, playing cards, drinking, (most regular) smoking, and fighting.

Small William's face seemed very interested at the large bar fight happening at one end. Will quickly guided him away.

Elizabeth's face sufficed a small smile as she remembered the time when she had smashed a bottle so hard over Commodore James Norrington's head that he had been knocked out, in this very same bar, even though he was near passing out anyway, due to his intoxicated condition. That had been over ten years ago, when she was only seventeen. It was amazing…the time had gone so quickly. Back then she had been simply in love, a noble (or maybe not so noble) pirate, and eager for adventure, which was so often beckoning her.

Now she was twenty – nine, she was married with a child, and had more responsibilities than ever, and had seen more than any normal woman born into a rich family…but finally, after all the chaos, things were finally getting back to normal…in a strange off-centre way.

"Um…delightful," said Elizabeth, looking uncertain. The room they were all sharing was exceedingly cramped, and extremely…dirty. There were bugs crawling up the walls, and damp in every corner.

"What was I expecting?" said Will, "I mean, pirates aren't exactly the…cleanest of people, we should know that," he finished, a grin on his face.

Elizabeth sat on one of the beds.

"Thank goodness were only here for a few days," she said.

Will sat next to her and stroked her hair and kissed her on the cheek.

"Don't get down about it, darling," he whispered in her ear.

She forced a heavy smile.

"Why don't you go out and play, William?" said Will, "Only don't go to far, and come back before sunset,"

William grinned and ran out.

"He is going to be a fine man," said Elizabeth, "Quite like his father, I daresay," she ended, giving Will a soft kiss.

Will smiled and gave Elizabeth a warm hug.

Will walked the streets of Tortuga paying much attention to everything about it; the old women selling lucky charms on stalls in the streets, beggar men pulling at the ends of men's trousers, pleading for a shilling, women dressed in revealing dresses, flirting with the men, while other men pick – pocketed every other person.

He came across many docks, fights, drunken young men on the streets, but no – one seemed to notice him or even talk to him.

He came to what seemed to be the outskirts of Tortuga, a deserted plain with sand on the gravelled ground. There was a grass cliff up ahead. Dare he take his chance?

William, being that sort of boy, did. He made his way up the hills and soon enough the edge of the cliff was in sight. Only there was not the deserted cliff edge he had hoped for. There, sitting on the edge of the cliff, was a girl.

William hesitated for a minute and slowly walked over to the girl from behind.

"H-Hello?"

The girl froze and turned her head round slowly.

She had the most beautiful big black eyes, and her creamy – blonde hair was softly waving about in the breeze.

"'Ello," she said, and went back to staring out at the sea.

"Do you mind-?" said William cautiously.

She shook her head.

William sat down on the grass next to her.

"You don' look as if yeh've been 'ere fer long," said the girl.

"No…me and my family are staying here for a few days…"

She nodded.

"Is this all you do all day?" said William, sounding bored.

"Oh no. This being a pirate island there's a lotta stuff yer can do 'ere, better than yer borin' old home, I bet,"

William grinned.

"I bet not."

"Are yer challenging me, whatever yer name is?" the girl grinned back.

"I might be," she started, "And it's William,"

"William. Nice. I'm Amberly, but _please_ call me Amber, everyone does,"

"OK,"

"So, yer reckon yer 'ome can beat Tortuga?"

"Might do,"

"Well I'm prepared ter prove yer wrong," said Amber, getting up and picking up her shoes.

"Where are we going?" said William, surprised

"Yeh'll see," she said. She grabbed young William by the hand and pulled him along with her. They ran across the grassy plains and raced each other to the top of a lush green hill.

William gasped.

"Wow!" he exclaimed as he saw the amazing view of the sea and sand, and the deep tan sun slowly starting to set.

"Is this-?" he started, turning round to see Amber, only she wasn't there.

"Amber?" he said, feeling rather foolish.

He was upset at her disappearance and felt quite stupid for letting her get away from this trick.

His head hung low, he started to walk back down the mount.

"William?"

He turned round so quickly there was a whoosh in the air from his coat.

Amber was standing there in front of him, her long thin scarlet dress and blonde hair flowing in the fresh summer air.

She laughed. Then she saw William's face and frowned.

"I'm sorry," she said, looking ashamed, "I guess yer just cant take a joke!" she laughed again and William joined in.

"Where did you go?" he asked her.

"Follow me!" she said, walking up to the top of the hill once again, and sitting down.

They sat there in silence, until –

"Wheeee!" Amber squealed, flying down a sand slide that was in the hill.

Carefully, William followed on.

At the end of the slide, he turned to see Amber rummaging through a box. They were in some sort of…house.

"This is like my second home," she said hazily, helping William up.

It was made out of wood, and was quite large. There weren't any windows but a small ladder, which obviously took you back up to the hill. There were flowers of nearly every sort embedded into the bark walls, purple and orange an red…there were also many boxes around, and Amber went back to looking through one of them.

"What are you looking for?" said William.

"This," replied Amber as she pulled out a dirty notebook.

William watched in awe as the young girl wrote something down.

"What did you write down, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Just a few things…and your name," said Amber quietly, showing him where she had put, "Sunday, made new friend, name o' William!"

William smiled.

"Have yer ever made a daisy chain before, William?"

"No," said William thinking it only for girls.

Amber went through her box and produced some small flowers. William watched in wonder as she threaded them together rapidly and with great attention and care. A few minutes later she showed him a beautiful daisy chain with many fruitful colours.

"It's really nice," said William, staring at it.

"Oh, that's nothing," said Amber in a bored way, "You should see some of my other ones, they're really pretty," she finished, sliding the daisy chain (or rather, flower chain) onto William's wrist.

"Wow…" said William, admiring it.

"Now let's go and have some fun!" said Amber, her big black eyes sparkling.

She ran to the ladder and heaved herself up it effortlessly, William near after.

"Come to the river, William, it's my favourite place on this whole island!"

At the river the duo lay by the river, talking and laughing.

"How old are yer William?" enquired Amber.

"Twelve,"

"Oh. I'm eleven, I hate being so young. But in August I'll be twelve! Only one month to go!"

William laughed.

"I'm bigger and older and smarter and better than you!" he teased and stood up.

"Oh yeah?" Amber laughed and stood up as well.

"Yes!"

"If yer were a big man then yer wouldn't fall for…this!" yelled Amber, still laughing, and pushed William into the shallows of the river.

Amber was laughing so hard she was on her back. After all the commotion, she rolled over onto her stomach and looked at William, still sitting in the water, also laughing but soaking wet.

"Help me out, will you?"

Amber reached out to help him, but then –

"ARRGH!" screamed Amber.

William had pulled her in with him!

They both sat there in the water laughing like a couple of old friends.

"Let's get out of here," said Amber, and they both struggled up the muddy bank and collapsed on the bank in fits of laughter.

"That was…surprisingly great!" said William, sitting up.

"Yeah,"

They both sat in a peaceful silence.

"Your dress is all muddy," said William.

"Ah I know. I don't care though, as long as my mother doesn't find out, she only bought this dress the other day, and got me a corset and everything for it, only I don't wear it so she'll get even more mad," said Amber looking sad.

"What about your dad? Doesn't he get angry at you?"

"I…don't really know 'im. That's why my mother always has a go at me when I do some wrong, just because I'm 'is child. Just because 'e left 'er before 'e even found out she was pregnant. Its always 'Oh Amberly, just like 'er father that one is,' and so and so," she ended, looking grim.

"Oh…I'm sorry,"

"It is OK,"

"I'm sure you're not like your father,"

"Really?" Amber's face broke into a grin.

"I mean, I don't think a man could be that…pretty," he completed, going slightly red.

"Oh William, that is so sweet!" she said, bending over and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

He played with the daisy chain on his right wrist.

They suddenly heard the sounds of the accordion, fiddle, and guitar.

"Oh!" Amber exclaimed, "I love this tune!" she started to whistle and got up and did a sweet little dance.

"Come on, William!" she grabbed William by the hands and span around and danced with him.

The dance seemed to last forever, as they skipped and jumped and bounced and bounded all over the place happily.

When the music stopped, William stopped dancing, and looked up at the sky.

It was nearly night time.

"Oh no!" gasped William.

"What is it?" said Amber, looking alarmed.

"I was meant to be home at sunset!"

"You'd better get yourself home, then!"

"Yeah," he let go of one hand. Then started to swing their hands together.

"I'll meet you at the cliff edge tomorrow, I promise," he grinned.

She beamed back, and he let go of her hand and ran off into the streets of Tortuga, leaving Amber standing in the moonlight alone.


	2. Chapter 2 The Parting Of The Ways

Chapter 2 – The Parting Of The Ways Chapter 2 – The Parting Of The Ways

Once back in the Olde Inn Will and Elizabeth bore down on him as soon as he entered.

"Where were you? Oh, that doesn't matter, we just have to get off this crazy island!" said Elizabeth hurriedly.

"What happened?"

"Your father got into a bit of trouble with some old members of the Flying Dutchman, we have to leave or we'll end up getting hurt," said Elizabeth pushing him out of the door.

"Come on!" they heard Will shout as he ran out of the door, grabbing Elizabeth's and William's hand and running as fast as he could to the dock.

"There's a ship leaving for Port Royal…I think that's our safest bet," said Elizabeth.

"Mother, I-"

"Not now, William. They're taking on board any pirates so hopefully were going to get on easily,"

"Mother!"

"Later! I think it's leaving in about half an hour, so we should get on a soon as possible."

"Right. You take William, and I'll go and get the tickets sorted out," Will ran over to a man with dreadlocks and a roll of tickets in his hand.

"Come on William, let's get in the queue!"

"Mother, I don't _want_ to leave!"

"Well were leaving, whether you like it or not!"

William sighed. He was never going to see Amber again.

"What's wrong, son?" said Will, seeing the saddened look on his face.

"He doesn't want to leave Tortuga," said Elizabeth.

"I'm sorry, son. But we don't want to risk you getting hurt, or your mother,"

William looked at his feet.

They boarded the boat and Will spent his last few minutes at land to gaze at the beautiful island, and reminisced in his mind about his very first friend. And the guilt came that he would not be keeping his promise to meet her at the cliff edge, no matter how much he wanted to.

The boat pulled away from the dock, the pirate island gradually getting further and further into the distance, until it was out of sight. William Turner sighed, decided he was tired and went to go and join his mother and father.

-Five Years Later-

"Amberly! Amberly get yourself out here NOW!"

A woman was standing outside a fairly large shack, shouting up to a window, causing lots of people in the street to stare at her.

A young girl of about sixteen stormed out of the front door.

"What now Giselle?" she said furiously.

She had long flowing cream – blonde coloured hair and black eyes, she was slender and average height, with a nice form and figure for a girl of her age.

" Even though I hate to admit it I am your mother and yer _will _call me that! I heard about what yer did with that so – called 'boyfriend' o' yours! I am absolutely disgraced!"

Amber gasped.

"I never did _anything_ with Edward!" she shrieked, her face a picture of total anger and defensiveness.

"Don't you lie to me! I heard from his mother that 'im and a certain young woman were canoodling in his bed last night! And where were _you_ last night?"

"Out with Lucinda and Aggie!"

"You liar! I know when yer lie!"

"I don't doubt you learned how ter decipher that code from yerself," muttered Amber under her breath.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" bellowed Giselle furiously.

"Yer havin' a go at me? Havin' a go at me when yer don't even give a damn about me? Yeh, a right good mother you are! Yer only havin' a go at me cause yeh've got nought else to do and yer bored! If yer really cared yer wouldn' be shoutin'! "

"DON'T YER DARE TALK TER ME LIKE THAT YOUNG LADY!"

"I'm not a little girl any more, mother, and _you_ don't have the right ter be bossin' me around anymore! I'm a woman!"

Giselle snorted.

"Yer not a woman till the age of eighteen,"

"Well, I'm not livin' the next two years with the likes of _you_!"

Giselle smirked. "Then who're yer gonna be livin' with, then?"

"I'll live with Edward and 'is family! They say I'm always welcome!"

"Ah, yer gonna be livin a right whore's life thattaway, darlin'," sneered Giselle.

"I told yer before! I never did anything with 'im!"

"Then, I wonder, who is this "young woman" Jane told me about who was pleasing young Edward, then?"

"She is lying! She's the worst person ever at gossip!"

"Hah! I may hate my "beloved" daughter, but Jane would never scorn her children with such gossip and talk, I know it!"

"Mother, goodbye! I am not listenin' to yer stupid lies anymore! I am goin' ter live with Edward, and there's nothin' yer can do bout it!" shouted Amber, and stomped off down the road to Edward's house.

Nearly in tears, brave Amber knocked on the wooden door of the Worthington household.

No answer.

She thought they ere probably still asleep, and went round the back and threw stones at Edward's window.

After about five minutes of waiting a handsome young man appeared at the window, and looked as if he wasn't dressed.

"Ello luv!" he shouted down on her.

She smiled.

She was just about to ask him if she could stay when a woman appeared at the window next to him, kissing him on the neck and putting her arms round him.

Amber put a hand to her mouth, upset and confused.

Tears spilling from her pretty olive eyes, Amber ran back round to the front of the house, saw a brick on a wall nearby, grabbed it and threw it at the window, smashing it whole.

Angry and upset, she ran back to her house.

Surprisingly, her mother was still waiting outside.

"I told yer there was anuva woman involved!" she said spitefully, a smirk on her face.

Amber slapped her clear across the face. She screamed as loud as she could and could tell she had earned herself an audience, but she didn't care.

"I HATE YOU! YOU HAVE RUINED MY LIFE! AND I STILL HAVE NO PLACE TO STAY!"

"Oh, shut it! You sound rather a lot like me when you shout. Most of the time I was shouting at your good-for-nothing father! Oh, how much you are like him…arrogant, selfish! A spitting image!"

An idea popped into her head.

"That's it!" Amber exclaimed.

"Oh, yeh've finally got it inter yer thick skull, have yer?"

"Shut up! What is my father's name?" said Amber.

"I'm not telling yer! Yer don't deserve ter know!"

"I have a _right_ to know! Tell me now!"

"Never!"

"TELL ME!"

"Fine then!"

There was a pause.

"What's 'is name then?"

"Jack Sparrow."


	3. Chapter 2 Continued

-Meanwhile-

"William?"

The boy of seventeen rolled over in his bed and groaned.

"William, get up!"

He groaned more and heaved himself out of bed, yawning.

"Why are you getting me up so _early_, father?"

"I have news of your sweet one!"

William sat up so quickly he banged his head on the wall.

"Ouch…what news? Of Catherine?" His eyes lit up and his heart started to beat faster.

"Yes…it appears that…I don't know how to tell you his, son…"

"Just tell me. I'm sure it's not that bad." William started to play with a loose thread on his bed.

"Well…it seems she has been taken for ransom,"

"WHAT!?"

"I'm so sorry William…I know how you cared about her…but I really think you should move on from that snobby little princess,"

"_Don't call her that_!" William said fiercely, his teeth gritted together.

"But she is…that is the reason she has been taken, rich parents…and I really don't think she gave a damn about you, only how pathetic and romantic and shy you acted around her, gave her confidence when every man in the village had a slight fancy of her,"

"I do not care…I love her,"

"But she is on a ship with most probably _pirates_ right this minute…how do you intend to see her now?"

"I can take on pirates. Remember all those afternoons we spent, practicing sword fighting?"

"Why would you need it, son? It's not like you're going to take _on_ any pirates,"

William thought.

Then it clicked.

"How did you find mother when those pirates took _her_?"

"Well, I had to hitch a ride. Only I had to make a deal with my good old friend Jack Sparrow, who rarely keeps to his deals and swerves them over to other people in the end," said Will, sighing.

"Wait – why do you want to know?"

William raised his eyebrows.

"I'm going to rescue Catherine, of course! And then she will be eternally grateful," said William, an airy sound in his voice.

"Oh yeah? And how may I ask, do you plan to do that?"

William was lost for words.

"I mean, you don't exactly have a pirate who you could go off with, and I highly doubt your mother would let you go away with one, or even away at all. She cares too much about you, William. And if you haven't got a pirate, you're stuffed."

"Then how else could I get onto sea, without a pirate?"

"Ah. I'm not going to tell you. That girl isn't worth it, William. You shouldn't waste your breath and time on a girl who'll never notice."

"Well mother was a posh girl, and look who she's married to and got a kid with?"

"Hey, don't be cheeky. That is different. Catherine isn't kind to all, like your mother. She looks down on people with lower class and doesn't care who she hurts to keep her family pride. She's not going to lose her place in line to go off with a so-called 'commoner'."

"She does like me…she even said so back when I was delivering flour the other day!"

"She likes you as a mere friend, or just fooling about with you like she does to every single man in town! She plays with boys like they are toys and trust me, William, she's trouble!"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" William had been chanting all the way through his father's comment, running his hands through his light brown hair.

"Fine, _don_'_t _listen to me, and get into trouble! Not that you can anyway because there's absolutely no way, at all you're gonna get off this Port," said Will, walking out of the door, "Good luck, son!"

And so he left him on his own.

"Great help, father," muttered William.

He looked into his looking glass on the back of the wooden door.

He had the brown eyes of his mother and father, and his hair was mixed between a dark blonde and deep brown, giving him gorgeous light brown hair, which was shoulder length and loose.

He sighed.

His father hadn't been very supportive, and now he didn't know what to do to find his perfect woman.

But he never gave up hope.

He was going to save his sweet Catherine, no matter what it took.


	4. Chapter 3 Time To Go

Chapter Three – Time To Go

Chapter Three – Time To Go

"Where can I find him?" said Amber, demandingly.

"Yer not in with a chance," Said Giselle, sneering, "He's long gone."

"I don't care," said Amber, "If me mother can't look after me, then who else am I ter turn ter?"

"The local orphanage, that's right up yer alley," said Giselle, and evil sneer on her face.

Amber felt like scratching her eyes out. She _hated_ the orphanage. It was always a scary place to her. The small dirty orphans, with their filthy clothes, yellow toenails, and black teeth, made her feel horrid and awkward and sorry, and sometimes, guilty. It was the last place she had wanted to go, and she would have killed her mother for saying it, if she hadn't wanted to get information out of her.

Gritting her teeth and grinning grimly, she continued.

"I have to find him. I'm going ter have ter meet 'im one day, aren't I? And seeing as you "love" me so much, yer should be happy I'm going!"

"Fine!" shrieked Giselle, "Just _shut it_, please!"

Amber looked interested now.

"The last time I saw 'im, 'e was looking fer his ship, 'cos someone 'ad stole it. That is all I know."

"Do yer know what the ship was called?"

"The Black somethin'…ruby…opal…oh that's it! Pearl!"

"The Black Pearl? Doesn't sound like a ship ter me."

"It's a pirate ship, luv."

"Pirate ship? My father was a pirate?"

"_Is _a pirate. I don't 'ed stop his profession without a fight,"

"Hmm." She was thinking. A pirate! She had always wanted to be a pirate…

"I'm going on search for The Black Pearl." Said Amber, finally.

When her mother said nothing, she turned round and started to walk away.

"Wait!" she heard a strangled cry.

She turned around and saw her mother standing right behind her, tears in her eyes.

She held her daughter in her arms.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered in her ear. "Yeh're my only child, and I never really got to understand yer…I'm a useless mother!" she whimpered, tears swimming.

"I'm sorry mother but you've left it too late," said Amber, tears actually brewing up in her eyes, "I will come back, one day…"

She pulled out of the hug and smiled weakly at her mother who she had hated for the last sixteen years. Now she would be rid of her…but she still felt awful all the same.

She looked to the slowly rising sun.

"Time to go," she whispered.

"And with that she walked away to who knows where, leaving her past standing there behind her, and her future settled on the horizon.

-Meanwhile-

William was sitting on the edge of the sand, his feet dangling in the water, his best friend Michael sitting next to him.

"So, how are you going to save Catherine, William?" said Michael, a sound of sarcasm in his voice, yet he sounded interested.

William shrugged.

"I dunno,"

Michael sighed.

William had though about all the possibilities in his head…but nothing seemed to be just right. As he and Michael watched the boats sail past at the dock and men in red coats patrol the off limit areas, it suddenly hit him.

"I know!" he shouted.

Michael turned to look at him, confused.

"I know how I can save Catherine!"

"How?"

William lowered his voice. "I could always stowaway on a ship…" said William, grinning.

"Are you mad?" said Michael, shocked.

"No! I can stowaway on one of these fancy trading ships, and try and find the ship she's on!"

Michael looked bewildered.

"Wow…you've gone crazy! You know how hard it is to get on one of these ships, don't you?"

"Yes, but I'm sure I'm determined enough…I can do it!"

Michael bit his lip, looked as if he was thinking, then nodded.

"I'm coming with you," he said, finally.

"You will?" said William, relieved.

Michael grinned. "How can I let you go off on your own? Someone has to look after you, you boy in love!" he laughed.

William grinned back.

"So when are we going?" said Michael cautiously.

"Right now," said William, pulling on his shoes and getting himself up.

"The things I do for friendship," sighed Michael, getting up.

"Look, mate, I wouldn't be doing this for you if I didn't hate my family…you're the only proper family I've got," said Michael admittedly, looking at his feet.

William grinned. "Brothers," he said, pulling him into a hard hug, which he returned.

William looked over his shoulder at the dock where a ship was just about to leave.

He got free from the hug and started running.

"Time to go!" he shouted back at Michael, who followed on.

They sneaked round the corners of the crowded dock, and heard a conversation with a two men a few metres away.

"Gov'ner, we have news of your daughter," said the first man.

Michael and William listened intently.

"What of my dear Catherine?" said the next man quickly.

"We have news of where she is and who she's with,"

"Well, spit it out, I haven't got all day, we need to find her!"

"She is with pirates…"

"Aha! I knew it! They shall all be sent to the gallows when we find them!" said the Governor triumphantly.

"On a ship I believe is called the "Black Pearl", sir,"

"Send out a search party! We must find this damned ship at once!"

"No!" gasped William, "I have to be the one who finds her! I have to save her!"

"It's now or never, William," said Michael, if we stow on this ship now, you can get a head start,"

William nodded. "Let's go!"

They were right near the ship. They grabbed some products in bags that the other merchant sailors were carrying, and went on the ship with them, in a flourish.

Once they had dropped off the goods on the deck, they sneaked down to the very bottom deck to hide.

"There is an upside," said William, when the both of them were hiding in a big boiler room on the very bottom deck, "Now we know where she is…The Black Pearl…I think we should get off at a port and ask around…what do you think?"

"No…I think we should go as far as we can without being noticed, then get onto another ship, and keep on going until we find the ship," said Michael, "There's more chance that way. And we can talk to some of the other workers on the ship if they've heard of it…"

"Good idea," agreed William.

"I think we should get some sleep," said Michael, "I'm exhausted."

"Yeah…"

William laid down on the cold wooden floor, "Night,"

Michael turned over on his back and yawned, "Goodnight,"

And with that, the friends fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 4 Theo

(WARNING: This chapter includes rude adult themes

(**WARNING**: This chapter includes rude adult themes. I advise you do not read on if you do not like these type of bits in fanfiction. P.S: The scene is very mild. It only_ implies_ what's going on. But if you want to be on the safe side do not read past a certain point)

String bag on her back, Amber walked to the famous Tortuga port.

_How am I going to find The Black Pearl_? She thought to herself.

"All right luv?" said a handsome man behind her.

She whipped round and smiled at him, and hatched a clever plan in her head.

"I'm lost…do you know of a ship I'd be able to board as soon as possible? I'm…getting away from this…awful place…" she said, dramatic tears forming in her eyes.

"You could always come with me…my ride is leaving in a few minutes…and I'd _hate_ to let a beautiful young woman like you be kept in distress," said the man, putting his arm round Amber. She smiled when he wasn't looking, and snuggled into him.

"I'm Theo," said the man.

"Amber,"

"Just as precious as your name, I daresay,"

Amber smiled sweetly.

"Come on, you get up on there," said Theo, as he helped Amber up onto the ship.

A few minutes later, Theo joined her.

"Whereabouts are we headed?" questioned Amber.

"All over. First were headed to Spain, then Portugal, then England, and many places after."

Amber nodded.

"Do you…?" started Amber.

"Yes?"

"Do you pass many…_pirate_ ships?"

"Sometimes. Every once in a while. Why are you so interested?"

"Oh, I'm quite scared…my…uncles ship was taken over by pirates…he got killed…it was so horrible getting the news…"

"Oh bless you." Said Theo, hugging her. "You wont get into trouble with any pirates with us. Promise."

Amber once again smiled innocently.

"Come, let me show you to the crew."

Amber nodded shyly.

Theo led her to the ship's middle deck, where there was a game of poker in session.

"'Ello, lad," said an older man to Theo as they entered.

"Hello Jeremy," said Theo, grinning.

"Who's this young lassie then, Theo?" said Jeremy, looking Amber up and down, much to her disgust, but she played along.

Many of the men turned their heads at the sound of the word "lassie".

"This is Amber," said Theo, "She'll be coming with us, she's been trying to get away from Tortuga, so I've offered her a lift,"

"Giving her a lift, eh?" said another man, with several black teeth and greasy hair.

He looked at the other crew members and a few of them copied Jeremy in their views, and one or two wolf-whistled.

"Oh, shut it, will you?" said Theo, but his grin was wider than ever.

Amber rolled her eyes at the ceiling. Typical male behaviour. But she would have to put up with it if she hoped to get anywhere.

"Come, Amber, I'll show you to where you'll be sleeping," said Theo.

A few men wolf-whistled and whooped again as they left the cabin and went down lower into the ship.

"This is the only free bed we have, sorry," said Theo awkwardly, showing her to a bed made of hay. There were several other beds laid around the room.

"I know it's not very luxurious accommodation, but it's the only place left. Plus I thought you'd be more comfortable sleeping with the maids, rather than the men of the crew,"

"Thank yer," said Amber, turning round and smiling at Theo.

"Your smile really is a beauty, Amber," said Theo.

He hesitated, then leant in on her, and kissed her full on the lips.

Amber kissed back, and they continued for a while until the seal between their lips broke.

Theo smiled.

"Wow," he said.

Amber smiled back. He _was_ a good kisser.

"I'm going back up to top deck," said Theo, "You coming?"

Amber thought.

"I don't see why not," she said.

She followed him back up.

"I've just got to talk to the captain, I'll be right back,"

Amber nodded, and went to stand at the edge of the boat, her elbows resting on the edges of it. Her hair blew in the wind and her eyes sparkled dully in the setting sun.

Her deep blue floaty dress with black corset was fluttering in the breeze, and her face was a look of total wonder and determination. She was going to finally find her father. She pondered what he would be like…the way her mother had gone on about him as if he were the devil couldn't be true…she imagined a…man who was dedicated to the sea…a courageous man, a brave man…and she couldn't wait to meet him. Her pirate father.

"Having a look at the scenery are we?" said Theo from behind her.

He was holding her from behind.

She could feel his warm breath on her face and neck, smell a musky scent…he had his arms round her…he almost made her feel special.

She turned in his arms and kissed him again. This time it was soft and sweet, unlike the one back in the cabin.

He felt her hair and pushed it out of her face and started to kiss her once more, until –

"Boy! Stop that this instant! If yer gonna do anything do it somewhere else where I cant see you!"

"Yes, captain," said Theo, grinning cheekily.

He bent over her and whispered in her ear, "_Should_ we take it somewhere else?"

Amber bit her lip.

"I'm taking that as a yes…" said Theo, and he led her down to another cabin.

They sat on the bed, kissing passionately, until Theo slowly started to undo Amber's dress.

Amber pondered on what to do. Stay to the job and don't do it, or gain his trust and go for it?

Amber let him do it.

She could feel his skin on her naked body, touching her in desirable places…he _definitely_ made her feel special…he kissed everywhere on her body, giving her a sensational feeling. There came more. She had heard her mother do this in her bedroom with many of her playmates but she had never known how good it felt. She moaned softly and got louder as the night went on…she fell into his arms and started to fall asleep as she felt she was too tired and breathless to go on…

She woke up a few hours later next to Theo, who was still holding onto her bare body. She could feel his warm breath on her face, as he slept. She thought about what had happened earlier. She had never felt more alive.

She got up and quickly got dressed and went up to the top deck. It was nearly midnight and the moon was shining brightly over the wooden deck.

She stared out to sea…and wondered if she'd ever regret the decision she'd made.


	6. Chapter 5 Regrets

Chapter 5 – Regrets

As she stood staring out to sea, she felt a crabby hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not going ter let yer stay wiv us unless yer do summat useful, lassie," said the Captain. He had the appearance of a grizzly bear, huge and hairy. He had an unkept beard that stuck up in all places and a walking stick.

"Captain Jones, lass," said the Captain, sticking a huge hand out.

She shook it anxiously.

"A pleasure, I'm sure," said Amber wearily.

"So, what yer be good at? Cleanin', cookin', or evening entertainment maybe?" said Captain Jones, a wicked grin on his face.

Amber was disgusted. _How dare these people treat me like some sort of prostitute_?_ I am _not_ my mother_!She told herself desperately.

She had to keep it calm; she couldn't get herself in the Captain's bad books if she wanted to get anywhere.

_This is so infuriating_, thought Amber angrily.

Instead of letting her head blow up in anger, she simply grinned resignedly.

"I wouldn't mind being a maid or cook, Sir," she said, "I used ter cook fer my muvva when I was back in Tortuga,"

"Great," said Captain Jones, sounding a bit disappointed and put out.

_Serves yer right_, thought Amber triumphantly. _I am not being used as _his_ entertainment_.

She went down to her cabin, to get a few hours of sleep before her trial. Captain Jones had told her that she was to get up at seven for her first try at being part of the women's crew on the ship, _The Victorious_.

She tossed and turned in her bed, unable to stop herself from thinking about Theo and the few hours she had spent with him.

Half an hour later, she was still so tired but she still couldn't fall asleep.

She got up out of bed and walked over to the smudged mirror on the wall and peered at herself…

Who was that she saw? A girl of sixteen, who had just made love for the first time…a dark picture was forming in her mind…who was she?

All she could see was _Giselle_… one of Tortuga's many whores…known for sleeping with men who she didn't even know…was Amber turning into someone else?

_I'm turning into my mother_…cried Amber in despair in her mind.

She should never had done it…she didn't even know Theo, he was very attractive, _yes_, but she felt just like a meaningless piece of garbage. The way those men up in the middle deck had looked her up and down…thinking she was used to it, been there before…and the Captain was very willing to use her as some amusement to all the young and old males of the ship, thinking she wouldn't mind…it was too much to bear.

_This better be worth it_, she sighed to herself.

She went back to her bed and lay there, aching inside.

As she thought back to the reflection, she knew this was one of the biggest regrets of her life, so far.

* * *

I know it's very short, but I've already done an Amber chapter, and I intended this to be mainly a William fic, so you know.

:D

I hope you enjoyed.

Please comment!

TTW xXx


End file.
